Wouldn't it?
by Kamila-chan
Summary: It's a KyoxHaru, with a little bit of Haruhi and the other hosts (except Hunny and Tamaki). First time writing Ouran. Just read it! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters.

* * *

Haruhi knew something was up the moment she felt the Shadow King's gaze on her. But something about the way he was gazing seemed off. Hmmm, what could it be?

It didn't seem like the gaze he gave her when he was going to add to her debt. Nor did it seem to be the exasperated gaze he gave Tamaki or the Twins when they were getting on his nerves.

So what was it?

Haruhi decided to ignore it, and so she continued with her very well developed hosting skills.

* * *

Kyoya was now well aware that Haruhi was a girl. If you had ask him what he thought of their little lapdog with no pedigree, he would answer "he's a great member, brings in profit and is very dedicated." And with that he would close the matter.

Now, if you asked him what he really thought of her (which no person who enjoyed being alive would) he would've said, "She's magnificent, beautiful, and intelligent." Not that Kyoya would ever admit this, but those were his thoughts on her.

It wasn't until recently that he had taken a liking to the petite brunette. Although it was obvious she either liked Tamaki or Hikaru. Kyoya had made it a point to ask her today her thoughts on Tamaki and the Twins. Of course it would seem suspicious for him to be asking that but with only a couple of weeks of school left, he probably wouldn't have a chance to see her alone.

"Haruhi," he said "would you mind staying to clean a little bit after club is over?"

Haruhi looked like she was about to say no, then Tamaki had to go and say "Mommy! You can't make our daughter stay! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"Sempai, calm down. I will gladly stay Kyoya-sempai. Of course my debt will be reduced even more wouldn't it?" said the small brown haired girl.

Touche.

"Of course it would, Haruhi."

* * *

**A/N: so whatcha think? this is my first time trying to do something that wasn't Fairy Tail. Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, if I did, Haruhi would've stayed with Hikaru!

* * *

Haruhi was finishing cleaning up when she felt another stare from the Shadow King.

"Kyoya-sempai, may I ask why are you staring at me?"

"Well Haruhi, you see, there's something gnawing at the back of my mind," he said.

Oh God, was Kyoya gonna start talking about his feelings?

"The apocalypse is near," Haruhi thought out loud.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I-I said, what's been gnawing you, Kyoya-sempai?"

"You see, since you've been part of the host club, I've seen change," he said closing his laptop and still staring at Haruhi back.

"Change?" questioned the brunette.

"Yes, change. See Tamaki wasn't as moronic as he is. Yes, he thought of us as a family but since you joined he seems to want it to be true even more. The twins? Most of the time they wouldn't go along to Tamaki's idiotic ideas, until you showed up," the young Ootori stated.

"I don't see how this affects me or you at all," Haruhi said bluntly.

"I'm not done Haruhi," Kyoya smiled, "Hunny-senpai had never shared his cakes with anyone! But with you? He is willing to split his favorites. Mori-senpai, well, I'd say he changed the most since your arrival. He was always serious, not talking to anyone but his cousin,but he opened up with you, or well maybe you forced him to open up."

Haruhi was now done with cleaning the room; she turned to Kyoya, and saw him with his elbows on his knees, face in his hands, and glasses on the table. She took this as a sign of him being tired, and said, "Kyoya-sempai, I really don't see why that is bothering you. We have made great profit ever since I joined, and the clients seem to like the changes. I know if they didn't you would've done something about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I am finished, so I'm going home."

With that the small girl reached for the door and walked out, leaving behind a very annoyed Kyoya.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm continuing it! Hope you liked the chapter! Remember R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter!

It isn't _

All of you who read this I ask you to pleaseeeeeeee go to my profile and vote on the poll!

It will be open until next week and I would like all you guy's opinions so I can now what my next move will be.

Kay? Love ya'll who are actually following me and my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing! (except the plot)

_Italics: Flashback_

* * *

If there was something Kyoya Ootori hated was being left with no answers. He was a control freak, and when Haruhi appeared to slip from his control he immediately wanted her. Not in a romantic way, or so he told himself.

It had been three days since he tried to get Haruhi to understand everyone's feelings, and maybe help her realize her own. Ever since Haruhi had acted like nothing happened, but Kyoya was giving her the silent petite brunette seem unfazed at his action except for one day at the library.

_Kyoya was silently studying a book on the history of business when Haruhi walked in the library. She saw Kyoya and smiled. Kyoya now aware of his co-host appearance, started to smile but remembered he wasn't talking to her. Haruhi quickly caught up to what was going on._

_"Kyoya-sempai?"_

_Silence._

_"Kyoya-sempai?" she now poked his side. Some people would think poking the Shadow King would be suicide, but Haruhi had had enough of Kyoya's coldness._

_"It seems that you hate me. Wow, Kyoya-sempai. I thought Tamaki-sempai was the childish one, but seems I was wrong. Goodbye, Kyoya-sempai," Haruhi said walking away, and not turning back._

_If she had turn she would've seen a fuming Kyoya._

Club activities were finally over, and Haruhi was sitting with Mori and Hunny.

"Ne. Haru-chan, don't you think Kyo-chan has been looking a little off lately?" asked the blonde sempai.

"I really wouldn't now, Hunny-sempai. He isn't speaking to me," stated the only girl in the host club.

"Huh? Kyo-chan isn't speaking to you, Haru-chan?" repeated Hunny, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"You hear that, Kaoru. Seems like our Shadow King has given up on her," said Hikaru.

His twin responded, "Yeah! One less guy we have to worry about."

"WHAT?! MOTHER! WHY AREN'T YOU SPEAKING TO OUR DAUGHTER?!" exploded Tamaki.

Kyoya simply ignored all of them and continued to write on his notebook, leaving Haruhi to deal with the screaming Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sempai, please calm down. It is not like it matters. Kyoya-sempai and I are merely two members of the same club and that is all. So please quit the ruckus," said Haruhi, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "If you'll excuse, I have to leave now."

Everyone stared at her back as she left, but as she was opening the door, Mori stood up and said, "Haruhi, I'll walk you home."

"Oh you don't have to, Mor-"

"I insist," Haruhi then knew that there was no getting out of this. Mori then looked at Hunny who smiled at him, a silent understanding passing through them.

The twins kept quiet. Tamaki went ballistic. Hunny kept on eating cake. And Kyoya?

The cool and composed Kyoya broke his pencil.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! Remember to review! Love ya'll! Btw if you have any suggestions for anything don't hesitate to PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, Kyoya and Haruhi would be together. But I don't. :c**

* * *

As Mori and Haruhi walked to her house, Haruhi felt really awkward.

Mori, on the other hand, had his ever-so-present pokerface.

Finally, wanting to break the silence, Haruhi asked, "So, Mori-sempai, why did you want to walk me home?"

"Do you want my honest answer or the lie I was planning to tell you?"

"Both?" asked the brunette skeptically.

"Well, the lie first, I suppose," said the tall host, "Mitskuni wanted me to."

'Huh? Hunny-sempai wanted him to? Oh wait, that's the lie, silly me!' thought Haruhi.

"The truth is," Mori sighed, looking ahead for they had almost reached Haruhi's house, "the truth is I have decided to pursue my feelings towards you."

Haruhi stopped. She looked at Mori, and blushed. Even if she never admitted it out loud, Haruhi had always found the third-year host very attractive. Never had it once occurred to her that he might have any interest on her.

Haruhi then, started walking again, catching up to Mori.

"Well," she said, "we're here. Thanks for walking me home. See ya tomorrow!"

"Haruhi," Mori said.

"Yes, Mori-sempai?" she sighed.

"Don't feel obliged to answer me any time soon, give it some thought. And by the way, drop the honorific, I think it has become unnecessary now that I have told you how I honestly feel."

"Yes, Mori-sem- yes Mori," she smiled at him, and then proceeded to give him a small kiss on the cheek before rushing inside her house.

Outside Haruhi's home, a very flushed Mori made his way back to the street to be picked up by Hunny.

* * *

The next day, for Haruhi had been filled with questions from Kaoru, and angry remarks every now and then from Hikaru, as Haruhi told them what had happened yesterday with Mori, leaving out the part of him confessing, of course.

Haruhi decided to ignore those remarks, but it seemed Hikaru wasn't going to speak to her so she just ignored him and only talked to Kaoru during class.

Lunch arrived and Haruhi took out her lunch and was getting ready to eat it, when Mori and Hunny-sempai showed up. They quickly scanned the room and found Haruhi sitting next to Kaoru with Hikaru glaring at everything that moved. Both of them then moved to where their co-host were sitting and took a sit.

"Hi, Haru-chan, Kao-chan! Why is Hika-chan mad?" asked Hunny.

"I don't know, Hunny-sempai, he's been like that since yesterday," whispered Kaoru to the blonde, "if you ask me he's just throwing a tantrum because we always ask Haruhi to take her home and she always says no."

"Haruhi, I brought you some strawberries," Mori told the tiny girl.

"Oh and now he brings her strawberries too!" said Hikaru.

At the same time Haruhi was telling Mori, "Thanks, Mori! I really do love strawberries."

Suddenly the door of the classroom sprung open to reveal a breathless Tamaki and a nonchalant Kyoya.

"So this is where everyone was! I thought you guys were kidnapped when I didn't see you in the lunchroom!" yelled Tamaki, "Mother, can we stay and eat with them? Pleaseeeee?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi as he said, "Of course you can stay Tamaki, I have things to take care of, so I'll be taking my leave."

"WHAAAT? Mother, come-" but Kyoya had already left.

What Tamaki didn't know was that Kyoya was mad.

Mad, because of the way Mori was looking at Haruhi.

But what really got to him was how close they now seemed to be. just after one day.

Mad, because Haruhi was giving Mori that smile that could turn even him, the so called Shadow King, into a defenseless puppy.

Yes, Kyoya was now really mad.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I am officialy on vacation so I'll try to update more often! So whatcha think about this chapter? What would you like for it to happen next? Remember read and review, kay?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. :c

**Bold: Text message.**

* * *

Kyoya sat on his desk at at the club room. He looked calm, but he was typing furiously. He couldn't believe it.

Mori had done it. He had finally done it.

Who would've thought the quiet wild, silent, 6"3 sempai would make the first move?

He thought that maybe Hikaru or maybe even Tamaki would've done it first. But no. It was Mori.

And maybe Mori, just maybe, could make Haruhi fall in love.

He knew no one was ready for that. Tamaki would have a heart attack. Hikaru would throw the biggest fit. And Kyoya?

Kyoya, for the first time in his life, would be heartbroken.

* * *

Haruhi contemplated the things to do on her free day. She had done her homework and cleaned the house. She officially had nothing to do.

Her phone rang and she saw a text message. The screen read: Kyoya-sempai.

**To: Haruhi**

**From: Kyoya-sempai**

**I hope you have no plans. I'm outside.**

Haruhi sighed. What did the Shadow King want with her?

**To: Haruhi**

**From: Kyoya-sempai**

**Well, are you coming?**

Haruhi decided to pretend to be asleep. Maybe he'll leave.

**To: Haruhi**

**From:Kyoya-sempai**

**Or do I have to go up?**

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

She opened her door and found Kyoya about to knock.

"Well that didn't take long," he smiled. But it wasn't the smile he usually had when he made profit. It was a heartfelt smile. It was nice, rare, and... Haruhi felt herself smiling back.

"What is it Kyoya-sempai?" she asked.

"I thought we could you know, go out to... think about how to reject some of Tamaki's cosplaying ideas for the club. I needed help, and after all you are smart and can handle Tamaki so I thought why not ask her?" answered the tall teen.

"I'll help you Kyoya-sempai, I don't want you increasing me debt."

Kyoya's smile then melted into a frown and he sighed, letting himself in.

"I won't increase your debt, Haruhi. I don't want you to hate me," he answered.

Haruhi just smiled and offered her sempai refreshments.

* * *

Kyoya was ecstatic. Part one of his plan was now complete. Now, he only had to make Haruhi fall in love with him and after that everything would be a piece of cake.

Probably.

* * *

**A/N: well here it is. I hope ya'll don't hate. I've just had a really bad summer and I haven't really had time to write. I'm going back to school in two weeks which is a good/bad thing. Good because i always get my best ideas under stress, and I'll be under a lot of stress this year. Bad because its school. R&R? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. :c

* * *

Haruhi was fine with helping Kyoya.

What she didn't understand why they had to keep on doing it even when summer vacation started.

It was now the second week of vacation and Kyoya and her were going over some of the brainstorm ideas of the other club members.

"Hmmm," said Kyoya.

"What is it Sempai?" asked the petite brunette.

"Seems like the twins want a 'worship Hikaru and Kaoru' day, what do you think?"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya as if he was stupid.

"I guess we'll be having it since you don't oppose-"

"Kyoya-sempai, please, please, make sure this never happens." Haruhi interrupted.

Kyoya smirked then stared at the brunette who sat across from him.

"What is it sempai?" she asked.

"Have you given Mori-sempai a proper reply?"

Haruhi stopped looking through the papers in front of her and sweatdropped, "How-how did you know?"

"It was easy to tell. I mean, I think only Tamaki is stupid enough not to noticed. Or maybe Mori is too obvious? Whatever the case I believe the former is the case. We all notice, why do you think Hikaru was acting like a brat?" Kyoya questioned Haruhi.

"WHAT? You mean Hikaru too?" she asked astonished.

"Yes Haruhi, and probably Kaoru too," Kyoya stood up and walked to her, till he was basically inches from Haruhi, "more than likely Hunny thinks you're adorable. Let's not forget about Tamaki's obviousness."

Kyoya looked at the girl. She looked like she was ready to pass out. He decided it was time to drop the bomb.

"Lastly," Kyoya sighed, "me."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kyoya then grabbed his papers and left not looking back at the blushing Haruhi.

* * *

**A/N: *squeels* fangirl! fangirl! Btw I'm thinking of getting a Twitter, whatcha think? I'll be doing to post about updates and get to know all of my readers better, so should I? Read and Review? Yesh? **


End file.
